


In The Night

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: glam_100, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Loki’s visits are sporadic, but he always comes to Adam in the dead of night.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal for Prompt #035: Steel To My Trembling Lips in a set of four drabbles and posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/125183.html).
> 
> No explicit spoilers. Set post-Avengers.

**

Loki’s visits are sporadic, but he always comes to Adam in the dead of night, appearing in Adam’s room, no matter if Adam’s at home or in some hotel halfway across the country. 

By now, Adam expects Loki’s random appearances. Loki rarely talks, which Adam strangely finds odd, but Loki doesn’t need to speak for Adam to know what he needs, even if Loki doesn’t want it. Adam can read the need in Loki’s expressive eyes as easily as breathing, and that need calls to Adam, calls to something deep within him that Adam can’t ignore, even if he should.

When Loki comes, Adam wakes, attuned to his heavy presence, almost as if he’s waiting for him. Sitting up in bed, Adam holds out a hand. Loki looks especially desperate tonight, haunted expression and rumpled clothes and hair in disarray, and it doesn’t take him long to accept Adam’s hand and join him in bed. 

Adam quickly strips him and lays him on his back, Adam climbing on top. The sight of him takes Adam’s breath away. He leans down, pressing his warm lips to Loki’s cold ones. Loki’s rigid beneath Adam, rigid and tense and solid like unyielding steel. 

It’s Adam job, his privilege, to melt that steel, to coax surrender from Loki, to take that pain and hurt from Loki’s eyes and replace it with peace and tranquility, at least until Loki comes the next time and Adam’s needed again.

He touches and kisses Loki softly, tenderly, persuading Loki’s mouth to open so he can slip inside. Adam combats the cold detachedness that plagues Loki with heat, with passion, giving Loki a powerful release of emotion that forces him to feel and to face the demons that Adam knows are there, hidden and insidious, but knows nothing about. 

Adam curls his hand around Loki’s neck and squeezes. “Just let go,” he murmurs, dragging his lips over Loki’s face. 

Loki resists, he always does. Shutting his eyes and staying tense, he tries to erect a wall between himself and Adam, between himself and his emotions, but Adam’s persistent. He doesn’t let Loki shy away from this, from himself, not when this is what Loki silently asked for by coming to Adam in the night. 

It gets a little easier each time. Adam kisses him until he can feel Loki’s heart racing, and finally Loki obeys, sighing raggedly, lips trembling. 

**

**SEQUEL** : [In The Rain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/424262)


End file.
